Shoujo
by Queen Punk
Summary: Kiyone was content to love her Captain from afar. That is until a couple of crazy matchmaking hellcats decide to intervene.
1. Prologue

Kiyone sometimes wishes her life was more like a shoujo romance. Where the tomboyish heroin falls in love and gets that love returned after a few comical mishaps and heartstring pulling moments. Or maybe it could be like love at first sight, the single glance where everything in the room falls away except for the romantic interest staring just as awestruck as you.

She loves shoujo, she really does. But, the truth is, her life will never be like one. Nor will anyone else's. You can't just walk up to a guy and confess and you also can't just expect the guy you fall in love with to love you back. Or even like you back.

The Third Seat scowled, polishing her zanpakuto furiously. She was a grown woman. She should not fantasize about her wonderful Captain. That she is completely bonkers for and he doesn't notice or return her love. Typical. Kiyone sends a cursory glance across her tiny apartment towards the large bookshelf with shoujo manga lined crookedly on all of the shelves.

_Those books only feed you lies_, she thought a little dejectedly. Kiyone knows she can't blame all her issues with her Captain on them. Captain Ukitake and her were of two different social classes, personalities, age. Hell, she was pretty sure if he even showed the faintest interest in her it wouldn't work out. She was too brash and unrefined and so obviously _young_. Not to say he was old, but her Captain held a certain air of serenity that was clearly refined by years of experience.

But then again…

Her mind wandered towards another that had fallen for a Captain. Lieutenant Ise. The strict woman was (sometimes happily) engaged to the still new Head Captain. Kiyone was still confused how the two had jumped right over the dating part of a romantic relationship and into about to get hitched in only a few weeks.

Their quirky relationship sometimes filled her chest with hop and other times with despair. Lieutenant Ise was younger than Captain Kyoraku. She'd even been raised in his Division! The two of them were complete opposites, with the Lieutenant being a workaholic and the Head Captain being a complete slacker.

Kiyone frowns at the last thought, knowing that during and now two months after the Quincy Blood War the once 'slacker' of a Captain had proven himself capable of hard work. He was rebuilding the Soul Society from scratch, bringing it slightly forward into the modern age while still keeping true to its feudal roots, filling in the vacant Captain and Lieutenant spots.

She sighs, as honorable as the Head Captain now was she still can't find it in her to forgive him for stealing her beloved Captain Ukitake away to some frivolous party when he should have been resting and recovering from his last bout of sickness.

The Third Seat once more glared at the manga. That's one more thing they don't include I shoujo. An ill partner who can collapse at any moment. She doesn't pity her Captain over his illness, as it is something that is part of him and helped shape his character. That doesn't mean it makes things any easier if they were to ever hypothetically get together. Admittedly, he has been healthier lately than she's ever seen him be. Kiyone smiles softly as she thinks of how energetic he's been lately, advising the other Captains with his wisdom and being one of the representatives of the Court Guard Squads for the Central 46. All while still keeping his Division running smoothly.

The issue over his illness is that he might not want to burden a woman(and she is a woman, despite what the short hair and small bust may lead many to believe) with his ailment. It would take time and patience to get him to see that Kiyone didn't care how frail his body was. She thinks he's beautiful inside and out.

A harsh grumble interrupts her thinking and she stands and stretches, trying to decide whether to eat out or slap something together.

In short, she knows shoujo is wrong and that it's formulated plots will never work for her.

But that doesn't stop Kiyone's heart from loving him.

/

**Author's Note:** I know, the prologue is a little boring. It's more or less here to give you insight on what's going on in Kiyone's head and how she feels. It's also here to vaguely show what's going on in the Soul Society after the war with the Quincys. The rest of the story will be a lot more crazy shenanigans.

This story is going to be very fluffy. Nothing dark will occur.

To give you guys a little hint as to how this story will progress this is how a picture a relationship between Jushiro and Kiyone occurring: A LOT OF HELP FROM THEIR FRIENDS! The two of them will need to be nudged into it.

I plan on this fic having 10 chapters-including prologue and epilogue.

I hope you will enjoy reading!


	2. Let the Schemes Begin

"Ugh, I'm so bored," Kiyone complained towards her sister as she flopping down onto the couch in Isane's private office. "It's been so quiet in the office lately."

"I don't see why silence is such a bad thing," Isane mumbled, her head resting in her arms as she had been attempting to get a few minutes of shut-eye after having worked forty-eight hours straight. She just hopes that she won't have any strange dreams…

The blonde Kotetsu scowled, an inkling of nostalgic anger in her eyes. If Sentaro were here, they probably would be on their way to a bar right about now, squabbling and yelling loud enough to wake the Soul King. They would no doubt get drunk and get into a slap fight that later on each would claim was a fight between bitter rivals that could only compare to the likes of Ichigo vs. Aizen. Both Third Seats would also claim they won, even though most likely they had both passed out simultaneously mid-slap. She softens her face into a small smile.

_Now those were the times…_

But, that damned Boogerface had to go and get himself killed. So now she's without a proper drinking buddy. That's the problem when you only have one best friend. When that one dies, you're kind of left all alone. Not entirely alone. She still has her sister, but Isane is not the type to divulge herself with alcohol and even when she does it is not to the point of getting drunk and getting into bar brawls. Kiyone turns onto her side to watch her sister's shallow breathing as she sleeps. Soon, her own eyelids begin to droop closed. She should really stay awake…and….go….home….

/

"As your maid of honor-"

"You are not my maid of honor."

"-I find that dress waaay too old-fashioned," Rangiku comments as she sips from her glass of wine. She prefers sake, but pickers can't be choosers. The bride-to-be twirls in front of the threefold mirror, frowning. The dress was ball gown in type with balloon sleeves. It was much too princess-y for someone like Nanao to wear, in Rangiku's professional opinion. The dark-haired woman was too sharp and practical to fit into such a fairytale wedding stereotype.

Nanao eyed it critically," Not old-fashioned. It's just very impractical. I wouldn't be able to walk, especially with heels on, and even if I could I would be worrying about the fabric getting caught on something and ripping."

"Why can't you just say you don't like it and that I'm right?" the blonde laughed. She had to admit, after the last war, this was what they needed. A celebration. And what better way to celebrate being alive than a wedding? Rangiku gulps down a bit more of her wine, grimacing at the smooth taste. She lifts up the bottle from the table, examining it. She bets it's one of those shitty expensive wines.

_All these rich people don't realize the cheap stuff is better._

"What are you doing?" Nanao asked as she stepped out from changing into another dress. Rangiku glances at her friend and almost immediately wrinkles her nose in disgust," If you pick that dress, I'll sic Haineko on it."

Rangiku could hear her zanpakuto hiss in agreement.

Nanao walked over to the mirror and a small shudder ran through her body," I have no idea what is going on in that saleswoman's head. Each of these dresses is more hideous than the last."

This dress was square necked with a bubble skirt and Juliet sleeves, dozens of yellow and red pearls peppered the bust and sleeve openings. The bride-to-be looked like she was one step away from becoming a bridezilla. Rangiku clutched the bottle of wine in anticipation. It was rare to see Nanao angry lately, as she had been on cloud nine ever since Shunsui popped the question. Or it could be because she was finally having sex. Rangiku personally thinks it's the sex. Sex solves all of the world's problems.

"Mrs. Yamaoka!" she called in a tight voice, her mouth pinched, adjusting her glasses threateningly. A short plump woman with long hair flittered into the room, swatches of fabric draped over her arms and measuring tape wrapped around her neck like a scarf.

"Yes, dearie?" the woman asked in a sweet voice. Nanao's glare did not soften as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you think of this dress, Mrs. Yamaoka?"

Mrs. Yamaoka examined it critically," Why it's very unflattering on your figure, dearie."

Nanao's eye twitched. Rangiku took another sip of wine, her bright blue eyes darting from one glaring woman to one smiling woman.

"I know that," the lieutenant ground out," but as a professional dress maker who I came to under high recommendations I expected you to do your job and help me find a beautiful dress for my wedding day. All the dresses I've tried on in your shop that you recommended have been chosen in poor taste. _Are you trying to sabotage my wedding?"_

Mrs. Yamaoka tilted her head in a birdlike gesture, a gentle smile still on her round face," No, dearie, I wouldn't dream of sabotaging someone's special day. Excuse me for a moment, I have one more dress for you to look at."

The dark-haired woman looked like she was fixing to pop a blood vessel.

"Calm down," Rangiku soothed, filling up another glass of wine and holding it out to the bride to be," drink some wine. Relax."

Nanao shot her a dark look, but walked stiffly over and threw back the entire glass of wine in one shot, slamming the glass back down on the table with a resounding _clink_. The blonde woman's eyes widened in delight," Damn. Didn't think you had it in you."

"That woman is going to pay for this," Nanao growled, eyes slightly unfocused.

_Maybe she downed that a little too fast._

"Hey, now!" Rangiku placated," I'm all for this crazy, alcohol drinking Nanao but violence is not the answer!"

"I would never resort to petty violence," she retorted, straightening up." I would just have Shuuhei write an awful review in the Seireitei Bulletin's fashion section."

"That's slightly pettier than violence."

The dress shop owner made another appearance, this time with only a single dress cradled delicately in her arms. Nanao barely glanced at it before she snatched it and marched into the dressing room like a soldier going into battle. The effect was ruined when she stumbled over the skirt of the dress.

"You know she'll kill you if that dress is hideous," Ragiku warned the dressmaker, who only smiled serenely back," I have no worries. She will love that dress."

The blonde was about to question her more when the dressing room door was flung open and an annoyed Nanao elegantly walked out.

Rangiku's mouth popped open, the wine that had been in it spilling out.

"Is it that hideous?" the dark-haired woman questioned as she tugged at the fabric angrily.

Rangiku shook her head slowly, mouth still gaping.

Nanao hiked up the dress and stopped in front of the mirror.

And stared.

It was a tight sheath dress with a slight train, emphasizing her curves. The silky white material glimmered as if it had been polished, black filigree along the plunging neckline brought out the cream in her skin and with dark hair unbound she looked like a wild nymph. Nanao touched her face, trying to make sure the woman in the reflection was her. This dress was something she would have never picked out herself, but it was-

"It's perfect," Rangiku squealed in delight as she crushed the dressmaker in one of her famous bear hugs. The woman took it all in stride, patting the blonde on the back even as she was smothered by her breasts.

Snapped out of her daze, Nanao righted herself wiping the awestruck look off her face and she cleared throat," I suppose this one will do."

/

Kiyone was awakened to Isane gently shaking her awake," I have to get back to work."

She stretched, loosening the kinks in her back and shoulders, blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

As she stands up, she asks," How long was I out?"

Isane glances up at the clock on the wall," About two hours, maybe a little longer."

Kiyone shoots a look at her sister, noting the dark bruise like abrasions under her sister's grey bloodshot eyes, and how her silver hair was a tumbleweed atop her head, the usual small braid she kept undone and tangled at her shoulders.

"Damn, you look horrible," was all she could think to say.

Isane shot her a withering glance," You try running a Division without a Captain or another lieutenant."

"When is the Head Captain going to appoint a new one? Its been forever since Captain Unohana…." Kiyone's voice trailed off as she saw Isane's face dim upon hearing her former superior's name. She glanced around the room, tugging on her sleeves to escape the awkwardness.

Her sister was many things. Tall, beautiful, a superb healer, an excellent cook, kind and smart, but she did not like being looked towards as a 'leader' figure. Being a lieutenant was her sister's goal and she was quite comfortable in her role. Isane was did not want to be the head of a Division and everyone knew it.

"It's not like he isn't looking for new Captains, but the one he wants for this Division is being…difficult."

"Difficult? Who wouldn't want to be handpicked by the Head Captain to lead a Division?" Hell, Kiyone would jump at the chance to be Captain. If she were qualified. But then again, that would mean leaving Captain Ukitake. She felt her heart contract painfully in her chest and knew she would never leave his side. Not for anything. Maybe this person who refused also had something tethering their heart down.

Isane shrugged, running a hand through her hair as she walked out into the hallway, Kiyone trotting after her.

"I don't know. Anyway, I have the day off tomorrow, do you want to meet up and go shopping?" the tall woman asked.

"Suuuure," she draws out but then catches herself," but only if you don't look like you were stepped on by a Menos Grande. Seriously, you really need some sleep."

Isane makes a shooing motion with her hands, smiling," I'll try. Now go to a bar. Have fun. Don't worry so much about me. It's supposed to be the big sister's job to worry, not the little one's."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

/

"That dress is going to make Shunsui's eye pop out if his head," Rangiku laughed clinking her glass with her brand new partner in crime, kitty soul sister, and big-boob buddy, Yoruichi Shihoin.

The mocha-skinned beauty grinned wickedly, golden eyes gleaming," It's going to make something else pop out, too."

Rangiku covered her mouth to keep the sake-the good, throat burning cheap stuff-she had just drank from spraying out as her shoulders shook from laughter.

Across the bar, Kiyone had taken her sister's advice and gone out for a drink. Instead of the usual sake-she didn't really feel like getting drunk by herself-she had opted for beer. Before(and sometimes during) the war Boogerface, her, and the usual drinking buddies would be at the center of the bar drinking and laughing and fighting-basically just making nuisances of themselves. Now: Izuru was dead, Boogerface was dead, Shunsui was getting married; Ikkaku, Renji, and Yumichika had moved their drinking place to a different bar, Shuuhei was too busy, and Rangiku-

-well, Rangiku was here with Yoruichi. She took a sip of the amber liquid in her icy glass bottle and eyed the two women through her downcast lashes. They looked like they were having fun. Kiyone thought about going over there, but then quickly dismissed the thought. Those two powerful women probably didn't even know her name. She was just the remaining loud Third Seat from Division Thirteen.

Rangiku nudged her friend, noticing the dark blonde head across the bar from them," Isn't that Kiyone?"

Yoruichi discreetly turned her gaze in the direction Rangiku indicated, seeing the petite Third Seat sitting at the crook of the bar nursing what appeared to be a bottle of beer.

"Isn't she friends with Soi Fon? The two of them hatched a scheme a few years ago to get a picture of this-" she gestured dramatically at her voluptuous body-"naked."

The blonde shrugged," I don't think she had many friends outside of Sentaro and her sister."

"Then why isn't he here with her? Matter of fact, where the hell is everyone? We won the war! They should still be celebrating!" Yoruichi proclaimed, raising her glass angrily." I came all the way from the Living World to get drunk with my old Soul Reaper friends and no one shows up!"

Rangiku smiled at her friend's display, raising her own glass, but she knew why everyone avoided this bar like the plague. Too many memories of the ones they lost. Sometimes if she got drunk enough, Rangiku could swear she could hear Izuru drunkenly ranting about his Captain or Sentaro and Kiyone arguing over who could drink the most in honor of their Captain. Ah, the good old days.

"Hey! Don't shame all us Soul Reapers! I showed up, at least for free sake," Rangiku pouted.

"Free?" the violet-haired woman tilted her head, looking very much like a mischievous cat with her golden eyes gleaming in the dim lighting," I'm the one who came here for free sake."

The blonde busty woman blinked her wide arctic blue eyes innocently," You wouldn't make a poor underpaid lieutenant pay for all this expensive sake."

"I didn't bring any money!"

" Neither did I!"

The two stared at each other in horror," Shit."

/

Kiyone nearly spit out her fourth beer when the Head Captain walked into the bar, her own Captain trailing behind him. She quickly ducked underneath the bar, cheeks blooming in an unflattering shade of red. She was getting drunk to forget her worries not to have said worries walk into the bar!

She brought up her hand to drink from her bottle of beer only to find that she'd left it on top of the bar. Damnit all to hell. Kiyone chewed on her thumbnail for a few tense moments before reaching up in a careful manner with her other hand. She felt around the rough oak surface of the bar, praying she wouldn't knock her beer over by accident or that Captain Ukitake would see her.

Her blunt nails scraped along the cold smooth edge of glass. _Gotcha!_

Then an all too familiar figure appeared in front of her, gentle green eyes filled with concern and confusion," Kiyone? What are you doing on the floor? Are you alright?"

"C-captain, well, y-you see I, uh fell out of my chair and figured I'm probably gonna end up passed out by the end of the night anyway so I figured I should…stay…on the…floor…" her voice trailed off as his concern only seemed to increase the more she talked. Captain Ukitake knelt down to her level and she struggled not to notice how close they were. She could feel his body heat, count his long lashes, smell his masculine scent. Kiyone wasn't drunk, but she was positive she must be slightly inebriated for his eyes to be such a deep gorgeous shade of lustrous green.

He reached a hand out towards her and she noted it was like an artist's hand with long elegant fingers," I'll escort you back to the barracks, you look like you're about to pass out."

Her mouth began working again waving her hands frantically in front of her," No, Captain, I really am fine. Just a little tipsy."

_-and slightly in love with you and being this close to you makes my head explode._

Kiyone thinks of her shoujo in real life observation the other day. What would a heroine in a shoujo manga do? She quickly drew up a blank. Shoujo manga had younger girls who didn't drink alcohol. Why the hell didn't she read josei? At least then she would have some reference on how to act like a love struck adult instead of a love struck teenager. She nervously ran a hand through her short hair, cursing herself for doing so because now it would be sticking up on her head.

Captain Ukitake still had his hand reached out to help her up. Should she accept it? Kiyone really wanted to, but she felt like a retched disgrace being in the same room as him in this state.

Yoruichi elbowed Rangiku in the boob as the blonde gushed to Shunsui how grateful she was that he came all this way just to pay for their bar tab and how this made him a much better Head Captain than Yamamoto and if he could please not mention this to Nanao because she might revoke her maid of honor title. The blonde turned away from Shunsui and followed Yoruichi's gaze, blue eyes landing on the sight of a flustered Kiyone( Why was she sitting under the bar? Why did her hair look like a bird's nest?) and an overtly concerned Ukitake. A pretty normal sight. Captain Ukitake always did have a caring approach when dealing with his subordinates. Rangiku gave Yoruichi a look and mouthed," What?"

The violet-haired woman tilted her head, murmuring," Really _look_ at them."

Rangiku cast the pair another glance, dropping her preconceived notions. The petite girl under the bar looked more enraptured than flustered-her grey eyes roving over her Captain's form, cheeks stained in a rosy hue, biting onto her lip. Kiyone was slightly leaning forward, seemingly unconsciously, and Rangiku could see her shoulders heaving in uneven breaths and the tremor in her hands.

_Oh boy. Looks like a certain Third Seat is in love with Ukitake. _How had she not noticed this before? How could _everyone _not have noticed this? Why wasn't this as highly publicized as the affairs of other seated officers? Hell, all Rangiku had to do was look in a guy's direction and apparently she was sleeping with him.

A drunken, long forgotten memory(possibly memories?) floated into her mind-

" _I respect the Captain the most Booger-face!"_

"_No! I lo-RESPECT him the most!"_

Huh, looking back the blonde woman thinks the reason why no one saw Kiyone's 'love' for her Captain was because they just assumed it was a familial love; a father-daughter type of love.

Boy, was everyone _waaaay_ off the mark.

Rangiku switched her gaze to Ukitake. Now his stance and opinion were harder to distinguish. His face was soft and kind like he was with anyone else, but was it just her or did he seem a little too concerned about Kiyone? And was he leaning forward as well? It was hard to tell.

Her arctic gaze met mischievous golden ones and Yoruichi crooked a finger as they made their way towards the pair, Shunsui tagging along behind them. He seemed to have resigned himself to not knowing what the crazy women surrounding him were up to or he already knew what was brewing in their wicked minds and knew better than to interfere. Smart man.

"There you are!" Yoruichi exclaimed and yanked Kiyone up, wrapping an arm over the smaller girl's shoulders in a show of friendship. The blonde looked startled, a guilty hand-caught-in-the-cookie-jar expression on her face. Rangiku smiled at her and then turned to Ukitake," Thanks for finding her for us! We were drinking and things got a little crazy around here! We looked everywhere for this little munchkin, but she got lost in the crowd."

_Wow, that has got to be the worst lie anyone in the history of the universe has ever told. I mean, this place is so deserted we'd have to be blind to have 'lost' anyone._ Yoruichi's brow was twitching in annoyance and Shunsui was ducking his head to hide his chuckle.

_There is no way he's gonna buy this cra-_

"It's nice to see that you're making friends," Ukitake beamed. Rangiku thanked the universe that the Thirteenth Division Captain was so sweet and trusting that even when he was being blatantly lied to all he would do was deliberately ignore the fact he was being lied to and find an upside to the situation.

The blonde scrunched her nose as she tried to decipher her own thoughts. Maybe she really was drunk…

/

Kiyone nervously shuffled along, the two powerful women having linked their elbows with hers, leaving her with no choice but to walk with them.

"Err, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Lady Shihoin, I can get back to the Thirteenth from here," she stammered out nervously, not wanting to piss them off. Her eyes flicked between them, noticing the iron resolve in their gazes laden with mischievousness. Kiyone was terrified. Were they going to kill her?! Of all the times to not have her zanpakuto.

"All right this is far enough," Yoruichi said as they approached the Tenth Division compound. The taller women unceremoniously unlinked their arms from hers. Kiyone gulped as both gave her scrutinizing looks. She suddenly felt like a mouse being cornered and circled by two wildcats.

The blonde took a tentative stepped back and said in a wavering voice, scratching the back of her head nervously," Well, I guess I'll see the two of you-"

_Never._

"-later."

She had just managed to halfway turn when Yoruichi asked," How long have you been in love with Jushiro?"

Kiyone froze mid-action. Her heart stopped and traveled up her throat in horror. _They knew_. No, no. They couldn't know. This was her dirty little secret. No one was supposed to _know._ She was supposed to live her life carrying a torch for her Captain-suffering in silence, in loneliness, in heartbreak.

The blonde turned back to face them, focusing her gaze on the ground. She nervously licked her lips," I-I-"

_I love him.' _**Say it.**

"-I don't know what you're talking about," Kiyone forced out, lifting her head with a goofy smile.

Rangiku smacked her in the back of the head.

"Ow, ow , ow," Kiyone whimpered before yelling at the lieutenant," WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

The busty woman shrugged," Just trying to knock some sense into you. I mean you must have really lost it to think you can lie about matters of the heart to two love experts."

"Love experts?" Kiyone echoed, rubbing the spot where Rangiku had hit her. Damn, that woman had a strong fucking arm.

"What Rangiku means," Yoruichi explained," is that compared to you we know more about these kinds of things."

Kiyone is pretty sure hell butterflies have more romantic experience than she does.

"Sooo," Rangiku sidled up next to the her, slinging an arm over her shoulders," how long have you been in love with the dear Captain. Don't worry, we won't tell."

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell them. Maybe she had kept this to herself long enough. Neither of these women seemed like they would tell her secret.

"I-I've been in l-love with h-hi-him for fifty years," she whispered nervously.

Rangiku and Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock.

"Holy shit," the blonde breathed.

"Yeah," the noblewoman agreed.

Kiyone felt extremely uncomfortable and embarrassed now that her secret was out. Albeit, she hadn't known she had hidden it that well.

Suddenly, Kiyone found herself suffocating in Rangiku's ample bosom as the blonde cooed," Oh, you poor girl. Keeping these feelings inside for so long. Don't worry. Auntie Ran and Auntie Yoru will make everything better."

Kiyone flailed her arms,"I cmpf bref." _I can't breathe._

Yoruichi joined in on the hugfest, wrapping her arms around both of them. Kiyone, in her oxygen deprived state, wondered how many glasses of milk these women must've drank to have gained such huge breasts. She suddenly feels very much like a child compared to these two. Also, oxygen would be very nice right about now.

After what feels like an eternity, the two women pull away and Kiyone dramatically gulps for air. As her head clears, she hears snippets of the other women's whispered conversation.

"-poor thing-"

"-could help-"

"-he might not-"

"-it's worth a try-"

"-I don't know-"

"-_fifty years_-"

"-that man needs to _get laid_-"

"-_true love _is more important-"

Whatever they were arguing about was resolved when Yoruichi proclaimed," I have a plan!"

"A plan?" Kiyone and Rangiku echoed. The younger woman felt fear in her veins as she suddenly realized where this was headed. Admittedly, in her wildest fantasies this is exactly where she would want this conversation to go but now that it's going to happen all she can see is the flaws. If Yoruichi's plan doesn't work she'll lose her entire life's work. She'll have to change Divisions. Her Captain will pull away from her, become so distant that the stars will seem closer than he is. Kiyone feels her heart stop at the thought.

Should she risk it?

"I have a plan to get Jushiro and Kiyone together," the cat woman grinned, her teeth gleaming white in the dark, eyes predatory in their glow.

Kiyone has never been more terrified in her entire life.


	3. A Sister's Advice

Kiyone is sure she is never drinking again. Ever. And she means it this time. It doesn't matter how little she might drink she always ends up with a splitting migraine the next morning. The blonde lifts her head out of the pillows to see what time it is. Nine-thirty. Thank all that was merciful she didn't have to go to work today.

She wasn't sure if she could face her Captain after the conversation she had had with Yoruichi and Rangiku.

"_So, you want to hook up with your Captain?"_

"_I do-don't really know. I kinda like the way things are now."_

Kiyone really did. Sure, it meant locking her feelings away, but it also meant she was allowed to just be near him and that had sustained her for fifty years. She pressed her pillow over her head, blocking out the light. Seventy-five years in the Thirteenth Division. Fifty years of loving him. It hadn't even been a conscious decision. It had crept up out of her heart slowly clouding her mind with thoughts of him. Kiyone was pretty sure she wouldn't have even noticed if it hadn't been for Kaien. Well, that and a lot of alcohol.

Shit. Everything bad that happens to her is caused by alcohol. Alcohol bad.

"_How can you like repressing your feelings? It doesn't matter if he doesn't return them-"_

"_It kinda does. To me."_

"_No, trust me on this. What if you wait too long? What if he meets someone else? What if that sickness finally catches up to him? You're going to regret keeping this to yourself. You're going to wonder for the rest of your life about what might have been."_

"_Yeah. In the words of Tennyson, 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.'"_

"_Who's Tennyson?"_

Kiyone really didn't care who that Tennyson guy was but he did have a point. And Rangiku did, too. Did she really want to miss her chance? Did she really want to keep her love in the shadows?

"_We're not going to leave this offer out forever. You can sleep on it. Meet us at the Second Division by sunset with your answer."_

Well, tomorrow is today and today is tomorrow. Kiyone groaned, the thought making her head hurt even more. Her mind is saying to stay in bed all day, rest off your hangover, and forget about that crazy plan. Her heart is leading its own mini-army towards her head and stabbing it repeatedly for being so cynical. Telling her to just follow her emotions and the power of true love. That it has waited long enough and it's desires are not going to be ignored anymore.

Kiyone wishes Isane were here. Her sister, an occasional therapist at the Fourth Division, always seemed to know the answers. She would probably tell her…

Wait a minute.

"_Isane!" _Kiyone yelled, flinging the pillow off of her head as she shot up. Immediately her head was assaulted by a thousand needles and her eyes were being squeezed from their sockets. Bad idea. She curled up into the fetal position on her bad," Ow. Damn. How could I have forgotten about shopping with Isane?"

Slowly, she uncurled, but kept her eyes firmly shut as she crawled around on the floor towards her closet. Kiyone ran her hand along the wall until she caught the handle of the door. The Third Seat slid it open and scooted inside, shuffled over her shoes, turned back around and shut the closet back. She opened her eyes to beautiful darkness.

Kiyone thinks she may have done that a little too easily. She really needs to stop drinking so much.

/

A greasy breakfast and a hell butterfly message later, Kiyone found herself waiting outside the Fourth Division's barracks for her sister. A large pair of dark blue shades helped block out the evil sunlight. She really hopes that the stores they were going into had low lighting.

For the first time in forever, she wasn't wearing her shihakusho. Instead, for today, she was clad in a deep violet hakama with a baby blue and white flower print hakamashita. Obviously, they didn't match but there wasn't much for her to work with since she had gotten dressed in absolute darkness. As long as no one made a rude comment on how she was wearing red geta she'd live.

She lifted her head from staring in boredom at the ground, shoving the sunglasses up the bridge of her nose, just as Isane stepped out of the barracks. Her sister was wearing a simple yellow yukata with white flower print along the hemline and a dark blue obi cinched at her waist. Kiyone frowned but then smiled brightly as her sister neared.

She loves Isane. For the longest time it was just the two of them against the world in Rukongai. But, sometimes Kiyone felt like Isane had gotten all of the beauty, brains, power, and manners. She can't ever recall her sister making a fool of herself while drunk, being too loud, or accidentally being called a boy. Her sister was statuesque and curvy while she was short and as flat as a board.

"Sorry I took so long," Isane said as she walked up, breathing heavily," I overslept."

"You had nightmares about kamaboko again, didn't you?"

"Yes," the silver-haired woman murmured miserably," they just seem to be getting worse and worse. Last night, the kamaboko formed an army and were using machine guns…"

/

"_Thirteen tiers?!" _

Rangiku winced as she stood outside the first Captain Commander's office/wedding plan central. She hadn't known Nanao's voice could reach that shrill of a decibel. Running a hand through her golden locks, she pressed against the wall and the soon-to-be-wed couple argued. This wedding was turning out to more of an entertainment for her then she had first thought.

"But, my sweet Nanao-"

"Don't you _sweet _Nanao me!"

Rangiku winced, knowing Shunsui is in deep shit if he is being told off for his favorite nickname.

"I put you in charge of _one thing_, Shunsui! _One thing!"_

"Nanao, it's just the cake. No one will really notice."

"How can they not notice a _thirteen tier cake?!"_

Shunsui had nothing to say to that. Although, Rangiku could imagine him staring down at Nanao with those big ,brown puppy-dog eyes as Nanao seethed and ranted. To be honest, she had already seen this coming. Nanao had explicitly stated she wanted a low-profile, private wedding with only close friends and family. Shunsui wanted to express his magnificent love for his precious Nanao to the world. This entire wedding he had pushed to make bigger, more outrageous, and the spectacle of the century. In the beginning, it had been funny with Nanao too enraptured by the first few weeks of engagement bliss. She had only snapped out of her rapture long enough to say no to the ten foot ice sculpture of the newlyweds entwined and naked in a compromising position(Rangiku had seen the sketches and she had thought it was a masterpiece), the fire dancers, and that Shunsui should perform a love sonnet for his vows.

Shunsui, clever manipulator that he was, had convinced her to allow him to invite all Divison members ranked seat ten and up, all of Division Eight, all of his family, all of Jushiro's family, all Four of the Noble families, all of their other friends, plus the Shiba/Kurosaki family. Rangiku isn't sure how he managed that feat, but she's pretty sure sex was involved somewhere in that conversation.

The blonde swiftly pulls away just as Nanao storms out of the office, slamming the door behind her. The First Division's lieutenant didn't look like her usual put together self. She was in a rumpled grey and black yukata, her hair loose from its usual confines, and there were heavy bags under her violet eyes.

"Are you all right?" Rangiku asked, laying a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm fine," her friend answered coolly. "Just a little..irritated, I guess you could say."

"Irritated?" she echoed. "You seem a little more than irritated."

Nanao began walking calmly down the hallway, her head held high. Rangiku trailed beside her. She wants to offer words of sympathy, but feels as if they would fall on deaf ears. The blonde could start bitching about Shunsui with her, but not only would that be unfair to him it also wouldn't make Nanao happier.

Her friend's shoulders were stiff as they walked along in silence. Rangiku broke it just as they reached the gates," Do you wanna talk about it over ice cream at my place?"

Nanao froze in place a few steps ahead of her, shoulder stiff and slightly shaking. She nodded," Yes, that sounds nice."

/

"I hope they have this in my size," Isane said as she pulled out a floor-length lavender dress with cap sleeves and a square neckline.

"I hope _not_," Kiyone wrinkled her nose. "It's so boring. If I had a body like yours I'd use every chance I could to show it off."

Isane blushed," I just don't like the attention I get when I dress in something skimpy or flashy. Like everyone's eyes are on me."

Her sister-the anti-Rangiku. Kiyone eyed a short siren-red sleeveless dress in the corner, already seeing her sister in it. Just because she herself didn't have the bust to fill it out didn't mean it should go to waste.

They were currently shopping for dresses to wear to the Head Captain's wedding. On the invites it had encouraged traditional and modern dress, whichever one the invited preferred.

"What kind of dress are you going to wear?" her sister inquired. "You haven't shown an interest in anything here," the blonde heard her mutter under her breathe," although you seem much more interested in finding an inappropriate one for me."

The Third Seat rolled her eyes.

"I dunno," she answered honestly." I guess I haven't really given much thought towards making a decision yet."

Or on making a decision for anything.

Yoruichi and Rangiku's tempting offer kept creeping back into her thoughts like poison. She could still see the mad delight at their plan and she wanted to bask in a little madness too, damnit. Kiyone wanted to forget reality for a bit and believe that their foolish plan would work. She wanted to imagine her Captain looking at her lovingly, doting on her, reciprocating her feelings. Kiyone wanted to plan _her_ wedding, one with him as the groom.

As much as her heart wanted that she couldn't find it within her to let things change. Wanting something and getting it are two completely different things. Not that she would get him in the first place. Kiyone hoped those two realized that noble-non noble marriages were extremely frowned down upon. Not that her Captain would be against something like that, but it was just one example of how far apart their social classes were.

"Kiyone? How does this-Are you all right?" her sister asked in alarms. Kiyone's head shot up and she realized with horror that she was crying in the middle of the dress shop. A few of the other patron were edging away from her as if she were about to have a complete mental breakdown. She hastily wiped her stinging eyes, only to find the tears weren't stopping. Her shoulders started to shake as she tried to keep her emotions in.

"I-I'm fine," the blonde sniffed even as more tears fell from her grey eyes." I just have something in my eyes."

Isane leant over, grasping her little sister's chin and tilting it up, "You're not all right. I think dress shopping is over for today. How about we go to an early lunch and you can tell me all about it, m'kay, Kiki?"

Kiyone broke down upon hearing her childhood nickname, hugging Isane and sobbing into her sister's bosom. How pathetic was she crying in the middle of a damn store?

/

Rangiku observed quietly as Nanao twirled her azuki ice cream in its bowl, not eating it. Just watching it melt. The blonde took a bite out of her own pineapple ice cream," So, how's your day been so far?"

Nanao shot her a withering glance.

"Okay, that was bad. Let me try again. Honey, what's bothering you?"

The dark-haired woman sprang up and began pacing," That's just it though. _Everything_ is bothering me. Ever since last week all I can think about is how my wedding is going to be a spectacular disaster and so will my marriage because if the wedding's awful then so will the marriage. And then we'll end up divorced and I'll be another one of his conquests and I'll have to retire from the Gotei 13 and-and-"

As Nanao trailed off from her ramble, Rangiku butted in," I think you're going through your own version of cold feet."

The blonde reached over and smoothed down a knotted patch of black hair," You knew when you said yes to marrying him that Shunsui would be difficult. He always has been. That's how the two of you have always worked-you're simple and he's complicated. You keep things in order and he causes chaos. You're a little-well actually a lot-uptight and he just lets everything hang loose. You fall apart and he saves you. He falls apart and you save him."

Nanao stared at her friend in shock," That is true. You-you're right."

The dark-haired woman looked astonished that those words had come out of her mouth. Clearly, she hadn't seen the conversation going that way.

Rangiku scooped up another bite of her ice cream," Don't think I just pulled that out of my ass. I've had that baby stored away for months waiting for the two of you to implode."

"So you just knew this would happen?"

"You didn't?"

/

Kiyone miserably sat in her seat, sniffling. Thankfully, she had stopped crying on the way over. Isane ordered for them-getting porridge for herself along with wappani and bonito tataki for her sister.

The blonde hunched in her seat, staring at the table dismally. This shouldn't be that much of a big deal. She shouldn't be crying over spilt milk-or non-spilt milk in this case.

Isane lifted the small chawan and sipped the jasmine-cha tea she had ordered. Kiyone fiddled with the small cup, turning it around and around on the table with the tips of her fingers, watching the toffee-colored liquid ripple. Hojicha tea. She much preferred genmaicha tea but everything green lately seemed to cause an ache in her heart.

This wasn't healthy to be this in love with someone. Kiyone was one to laugh when other girls got so borderline mental over their special someone. It wasn't like this was how she normally acted out her feeling for her Captain. She usually just found herself feeling happy knowing that he was alive and happy. It was how she had been able to live so long and remain in love with him. Kiyone had repeated over and over to herself that as long as he was happy then she was too. No matter how much she loved him she would not intrude on his happiness. That had always worked until….until….

When had it stopped working? Kiyone couldn't really pinpoint the moment or second. All she knew was that slowly her own selfish emotions had starting roiling closer and closer to the surface. Unspoken words had danced on her tongue, her hands had started to tremble with the temptation to touch him, her eyes would automatically find him in any place.

The two sisters sat in a tense but comfortable silence, Isane looking concerned but patient. Kiyone recognized it as her therapist look. They remained that way until the waitress arrived back with their food. Only once their food was set and the waitress retreated back to the kitchen did they break the silence.

"Is it about Sentaro?" Isane asked quietly as she stirred the hot porridge to cool it off.

Kiyone shot her an insulted look and answered hotly," Him? No."

"Hmm," Isane looked up at her sister," I only asked because you haven't grieved for him. It's highly unusual."

The blonde rolled her eyes," It would be disrespectful to that monkey-butt faced buffoon if I got depressed over him. He'd probably be so mad that he'd jump out of his grave and I do not want him back here any damn time soon. Things have been really quiet without him screaming his head off."

Maybe that's why things were so wrong. Without Sentaro around to distract her she had more time to her thoughts and more time alone with Captain Ukitake. Itwasn't like she didn't miss him, because she did and she didn't think anyone could fill up the hole in her life that her best friend had left behind.

"Alright, if it's not Sentaro…is it Rukia?"

"Why on earth would me crying have anything to do with _Rukia?"_Kiyone sputtered, utter confusion in her grey eyes.

"Well-because she was made the new lieutenant-"

"Oh," her little sister waved her off," you think I'm jealous. Trust me, that is _not_ the case."

Isane appeared to be at a loss. Kiyone felt the need to explain herself.

"I always knew Rukia would become the next lieutenant. She's got that special something that all you higher ups have, y'know? That center or ambition in her eyes. Kaien was practically molding her into his successor before he died. The only thing holding her back was that protective brother of hers."

"So if its not Sentaro and its not Rukia," her older sister hesitated before continuing doubtfully," is it a guy?"

Kiyone found herself to be mute, so she began shoveling noodles into her mouth.

Isane fell back into her chair, mouth gaped open, and her hands slack at her sides. Kiyone couldn't recall another time her sister had been this shocked. Maybe when she appointed as a lieutenant.

"A-are you _sure?"_

Why did Isane have to sound so disbelieving? Kiyone swallowed and snapped," Would I be in this much of a mess if it wasn't over a guy?"

"Wha-_who?"_ her sister asked in confusion.

The blonde shuffled uncomfortably in her seat, not quite sure how to spill to her sister. Actually, she figured out of everyone her sister would just automatically know about it.

"Guess."

"I honestly have never in my life thought about who my baby sister would be attracted to," Isane said at a loss, pinching her nose before asking," Promise me it's not anyone from the Eleventh."

"Ew, why would anyone be attracted to those barbarians?"

Her sister sighed in relief," Alright."

Kiyone waited patiently as her sister's silver brows knitted in concentration trying to figure this puzzle out. Seconds ticked into minutes. Soon, the blonde found herself bored with this. Isane honestly seemed utterly clueless. She probably had assumed that Kiyone was asexual. The Third Seat couldn't blame her. She usually thought the same thing about Isane.

"It's-"she started burst out but once again her tongue became lead in her mouth," I-it's-"

Isane snapped her fingers, eyes brightening with accomplishment," It's Captain Ukitake."

Kiyone gaped at her.

" I knew it," her silver-haired sister exclaimed triumphantly," man, Captain Unohana would have won this bet if she were still here!"

For once discussing her previous Captain's death did not cause her eyes to dim.

"_You placed bets on my love life?"_

Isane shook her head furiously," I didn't. Captain Unohana mentioned years ago about a bet a few of the Captains and lieutenants had about who would capture Captain Kyoraku's and Captain Ukitake's hearts."

Kiyone felt like her ears were mishearing things.

"You're telling me that there is a decades old bet among a select few high ranking Soul Reapers about the love lives of two Captains and that Captain Unohana bet on _me _to win one of their hearts?"

Isane nodded excitedly," Her and Kaien."

Kiyone felt her heart stop. Her previous lieutenant had been the first one to find out about her feelings for their Captain. For years he had nagged her to admit them and had always told her that it wouldn't be as such a bad thing as she was imagining. Her eye twitched. That damn little shit hadn't mentioned that he had money wagered on her love life. Damn him.

_Damn him._

"You're crying again," Isane's excitement monumentally dropped. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would bother you that much."

For the second time that day, tears dripped down her cheeks, but this time they weren't out of sadness. Captain Unohana, Kaien, and now those two hellcats all believed she could love and be loved by her Captain. She wanted them to be right. She remembered Kaien's words from years before:

"_When you get over this class separation bullshit and the two of you get married, I want to be the one who gives you away."_

She had laughed and cursed him out, because the idea had seemed so far away from her reach and absurd. In fact, it still did.

Kiyone wiped away her tears and told Isane everything, for once not embarrassed with her romance. She even told her sister about Yoruichi and Rangiku's mysterious plan. Isane listened with rapt attention, not once interrupting. Once she was done, Kiyone leant back into her chair, exhausted from pouring out her soul.

"Wow," Isane mouthed.

Kiyone felt a certain quiver of uncertainty," Do you think I should accept?"

Her sister pinned her with a hard stony look," Kiki, you have two love experts at your beck and call at the moment. I highly doubt they'll lead you astray. Heck, if you do turn them down, point them towards my office. I need a little help in the romance department."

"_Isane!"_

/

Kiyone shifted uncomfortably in front of the Second Division compound, fingers wavering over the speaker box. She had only been here once before as a "guest" of Captain Soi Fon's. The blonde was a little nervous to be intruding on the short Captain's territory. She shuffled her weight from one foot to the other before straightening up and pressing the green button.

"Who"-munch-"is this-"munch-" and whaddya want?" more crunching followed over the speaker. The lieutenant was apparently on gate duty.

"Um, this is Kiyone Kotetsu, Third Seat of the Thirteenth Division. I was told to meet Yoru-"

She was cut off abruptly when a loud crunching sound followed by what sounded like a rather painful beating and the unmistakable voice of Captain Soi Fon snarling," Who told you that you could sit all day on your ass eating?"

Then her low voice growled over the speaker," State your business."

"Yoruichi asked to meet me here, m-ma'am," Kiyone answered nervously.

A buzzing sound and the gate swung open immediately.

The blonde walked slowly through, unsure of where to go next. She was about to try and find someone to give her directions when a voice said from above her," I have to admit, I didn't think you'd actually show up."

She tilted her head u and saw Yoruichi standing up on one of the branches, Captain Soi Fon crouched next to her with her dark eyes cold and distant like usual. Rangiku was perched on a branch opposite of them and Kiyone's eyes widened at seeing Lieutenant Ise and Yachiru also up there.

What the hell was going on here?


	4. The Plan

To be honest, when Kiyone had imagined a bunch of women hatching a matchmaking scheme this wasn't exactly how she pictured it. It would lean more towards 'psychotic slumber party'. This_ thing_ that the other women were doing was more comparable to a military operation. Nanao, Yoruichi, and Soi Fon had set up a table that featured a perfect diorama of the Seireitei and were taking notes and pointing things out and perfecting their 'strategy'.

Yachiru, who seemed to only be here for the candy, was drawing pictures of Captain Ukitake and Kiyone holding hands. Which, admittedly, was freaking adorable. But there was a question of why the little girl was here that she really wanted to ask.

Kiyone, meanwhile, was being lectured by Rangiku on how to get her Captain to notice her. It was surprisingly good advice. It didn't involve her changing her appearance or trying to be cuter/sexier. It was basically to act confident and be herself. Which Kiyone had thought she was doing this whole time.

"First of all, talk about things he loves. That way when he's thinking about that he'll think of you," Rangiku wrote her instructions on the board underneath the label, 'Boys for Dummies'. Kiyone didn't know how she felt being called a dummy.

"I know I said looks aren't that important"- said the most beautiful person in the Soul Society(although Yumichika was adamantly against that title)-"but scent is. You want to try to wear a little perfume. Not too much or else you'll smell like a five kan whore."

"You also want to talk about things you love. It had been proven that people are more attractive when they discuss something they're passionate about."

"Oh- and strut when you walk."

"Wait, what?"

Rangiku shrugged, her bosom heaving," I read it in a fashion magazine once. Something about if you walk like a model he won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Kiyone is starting to think all of the blonde's advice was coming from cheap girly magazines and that her 'teacher' didn't really know how to teach things that she already knew. She also thinks that Rangiku is simply doing this because she didn't want to help with what was starting to look like wartime preparations.

She scratched the back of her head, still trying to wrap her head around this whole scheme.

"Alright, attention everyone," Lieutenant Ise called to order, standing at the chalkboard(all of Rangiku's advice erased) flanked by Yoruichi and Captain Soi Fon. Once again, Kiyone felt she was in a war meeting.

"All of you have been gathered for this special task force, funded by the SRWA-"that explained Yachiru's presence-"to help our fellow member capture the heart of Jushiro Ukitake."

"This isn't only to help Kiyone," Yoruichi interceded, tossing her long violet hair over her shoulder," it's also to help Jushiro. I know more than anything he would like a family of his own, but he has an inferiority complex because of his illness. If left to his own devices he could very well end up dying before he ever get the family life he very much wishes for."

"Sooo, what's the plan?" Rangiku asked, twirling a blonde lock around her finger, and still looking disgruntled that her advice had been erased.

"Step 1-"Nanao wrote on the board as she spoke," is for me to make a new rule that all parties in the wedding march have to bring a date. Naturally, he'll want to just use one of his sisters or quite possibly his own lieutenant. I will speak to his sisters and fill them in on what we're planning."

"What about Rukia?" Kiyone asked. Her self-confidence had been smashed to bits when Nanao had said he'd rather take his sisters than her. But, since she'd already signed up then she was determined to see this plan through. Even if it failed and burned into the ground.

Soi Fon answered this one," I am under good authority that Rukia already has a date for the wedding."

Rukia? Rukia had a date? The blonde tried to think over who the feisty Kuchiki would go with and ultimately she felt like hitting herself over the head at her own stupidity. Apparently Ichigo had grown some ball and manned up. Either that or Rukia demanded that he take her. Somehow Kiyone was more inclined to think the latter was true.

She was still slightly nervous over how his sisters were going to find out about this. Kiyone actually knew them from when she had gone to his estate to help take care of him while his sickness was at its strongest. They were all of similar temperaments as their brother although a tad more high-strung and _severely_ protective of Captain Ukitake. They could either be delighted at the plan or resentful of it.

"Step 2-" Soi Fon wrote-" is to get him to start thinking of you as a more than a Third Seat. Yachiru and Head-Captain Kyoraku will be involved ."

Kiyone wrinkled her nose at the thought of that drunkard being involved in this in anyway. She didn't care how much others seemed to adore the idiot, she still didn't like the man.

Yachiru hopped over and hugged Kiyone, her chocolate covered fingers no doubt leaving handprints on her uniform.

"Yeah, I get to say nice things about you to Ukki."

"That's very kind of you," she said, wrapping an arm around the girl and ruffling her pink hair.

"As the Lieutenant said, they will be tasked with saying uplifting things about you. While they are the main components in this phase of the plan, we will be recruiting as many as possible to help."

Kiyone gulped. She didn't think she liked the idea of others being involved. It already seemed like everyone knew about her feelings. She didn't want the whole Seireitei gossiping about the poor Third Seat hopelessly in love with her Captain. It would be even worse if she failed.

Nanao took over again, and she adjusted her glasses as she began," Stage 3 will be the non-makeover makeover."

The dark-haired woman received blank stares. She sighed in exasperation.

"We're going to take her dress shopping that way she'll look beautiful on her date with Captain Ukitake. This isn't meant to change her normal appearance in any way but is only going to be used to enhance her features for one night."

"Oooooh," the others in the room said now that they understood.

"The final stage-or Stage 4-will rely solely on Kiyone-" the blonde hugged Yachiru tighter at the thought- "confessing to him either during or after the wedding. Whichever one she prefers."

"Also, while this is all fun and games," Nanao lifted her glasses off of her face and suddenly a wave of intense spiritual pressure bore down on the room. And was it just Kiyone or did her eyes turn crimson?

"If any of this ruins my wedding in any way, shape, or form I will make your lives a living hell. There will be no place you will be able to hide from my wrath."

Then she calmly placed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose.

"I will be talking to Captain Ukitake's sisters for the rest of the day. Our next meeting will be in three days at eighteen-hundred hours," Nanao called over her shoulder as she walked out as if nothing had happened.

"She's scary," Kiyone relaxed and wondered why that woman hadn't been assigned as Head-Captain. She seemed immensely more adept at running anything better than Captain Kyoraku.

Yachiru struggled out of her arms and bounced out of the door," I'm gonna start telling Ukki nice things right now! And maybe he'll give me more candy!"

At least she was honest about her motivation.

Kiyone eyed the two other women warily. Soi Fon looked rather content for once, probably delighted to be asked to help with such an important task by Lady Yoruichi herself. Yoruichi herself looked like the cat who had eaten the canary. Entirely too smug and happy for the situation.

She dusted herself off and waved hesitantly at them," Well, I'll be back at my Division. Mentally preparing or something."

Kiyone had gotten over to the doorway when Soi Fon called out," This mission will not fail. The statistics all point that it is fool-proof."

"You can't make statistics of the heart," she murmured softly under her breathe as she kept on walking.

/

Nanao sat seiza at a low table, steaming porcelain chawan filled with gyokuro tea. The outside porch was small and intimate with many shades of green splashed everywhere. Dark green trim along the sides, a light green roof, and emerald seat cushions spread around the table. It opened to show the outside of the estate on two sides with the others encased by the walls of the house.

Sitting across from her were Jushiro's sisters. The older of the two, Junko, sat poised and elegantly with her short black hair cropped short at her ears that framed her face. She was dressed in a layered kimono of white and blue under an overlay with a green one with a black dragon design along the sleeves.

The younger, Jukia, had her long silky black hair piled up high on her head and dripping with emeralds. She had heavy black eyeliner on the top of her eyelids, winged up at the corners, to make her green eyes appear more cattish and playful. Her mouth was painted with what Nanao thought to be a gaudy shade of red. Her kimono was layered with black and green finished with a furisode colored red with a black and green tribal design along the hem and back.

"How do you two feel about your brother's Third Seat, Kiyone Kotetsu?" she asked bluntly.

"She's so sweet," smiled Junko, her lips upturning gently," And she seems to care greatly for out big brother when he's ill."

"She cares about him a little too much," murmured Jukia, sipping at her tea and discreetly wiping the excess lipstick off of the chawan. "But she does seem to have a great deal of compassion and a vast understanding of big brother. Sometimes when he's ill we are oft left helpless yet she almost always seems to know the best way to aid him."

Nanao eyed the younger sister, catching the knowing look glinting in her eyes. Ah, so Jukia had already figured it all out. She wondered how long the noblewoman had known of what so many were just now figuring out.

"How would you feel," she licked her lips nervously, but stubbornly kept eye contact with both of them," about Kiyone and your brother _together?"_

She emphasized the last word, hoping the elder would understand without further explanation.

No such luck.

"But…aren't they already working together?" Junko asked with a puzzled look.

"No," Jukia cut in before Nanao could explain," she means together as in the romantic sense, big sister."

"_Oh,"_ her eyes widened dramatically.

The Lieutenant turned to the younger and asked," What do you think about it?"

She lifted her shoulders in an elegant shrug," I don't really care. She seems like a nice girl and she takes care of my brother. That's all I should really hope for."

Nanao sensed the 'but' hanging off the end of those statements. She suddenly realized that without these two very important women that were in Jushiro's life the whole plan would be even more difficult to follow through with successfully.

"I always thought that if big brother were to marry we'd have a say in the girl. We can't just give our big brother away to anyone. She may be all we could hope for in someone for our big brother but she also may not."

"The truth is," Junko started in a soft voice," we just don't know her well enough to make that decision. We might have to if they are now together."

"Oh, they aren't together," Nanao rushed to explain more before an even bigger misunderstanding broke out," it's just that-"

As Nanao explained fully of the plan, she noticed the two women across from her share meaningful glances. As if they were having another conversation while she was talking.

She was slightly out of breathe when she asked," Do you wish to help us in this endeavor?"

"We would love to help," Junko started, setting her chawan on the table gently," but we do have one condition before we begin."

"We have to meet this Kiyone Kotetsu formally and decide if she is worthy of our brother's love," Jukia explained, her green eyes gleaming coldly.


	5. Meet the Sisters

"They want to have dinner with me?" Kiyone's voice trembled as she asked the question. She had opened her door to find Nanao standing outside, Rangiku tagging along. She had been informed that Captain Ukitake's sisters wanted to formally meet her and discuss whether or not they would help with the plan.

Kiyone is considering committing seppuku before the dinner. Not because she dislikes her Captain's sisters. It's just that…

"They'll hate me!" she wailed, waving her arms.

Rangiku wrapped her in a warm, suffocating hug," Sweetie, they won't hate you."

The girl thought over what she knew about the two sisters. They were both younger than her Captain. Both of them were married into high-ranked noble families. Junko, the eldest, had four adorable children and was a typical noble's wife. Jukia had none, but she was also the owner of a chain of teashops and kabuki theatres. The only times she had talked to either of them was only to make polite chat while taking care of Captain Ukitake. They had always seemed more concerned about their brother than the hang-on Third Seats.

She gulped in air as Rangiku ended the hug, blinking the black spots out of her vision.

"You have to just be polite and try not to offend them," the dark-haired lieutenant explained.

"I know that," Kiyone sighed," but that doesn't really help. These women are _nobles._ They'll expect me to be cultured and classy. They won't let a street-rat within ten feet of Captain Ukitake."

That was a hard truth- no matter how easy it was to forget,her Captain was still a noble. Low-ranking, but still a noble and nobles tended to stick to their own. She really had no hope of crashing that social barrier. If Kiyone were more dignified like her sister she may have been able to pass off as a diamond in the rough but she was just plain ol' tough and tumble soldier-girl from Rukongai.

"_Enough of that!" _snapped Nanao, her eyes flashing dangerously. " Do you really believe that just because you weren't born into the right family your value is any less important?"

"Um. Sometimes."

Nanao practically snarled, her lip curling into a half sneer," Then tell me this: Do you think I shouldn't be with Shunsui just because he is a noble and I am not? Do you think Captain Kuchiki and Hisana shouldn't have been together because she was from the Rukongai? Do you believe love is solely based on class? That it isn't something that you can control?"

Kiyone gaped up at her, her thoughts scattered. Did she really believe those things? Nanao and the Head Captain were so in love it was difficult to imagine them with anyone else. They just completed each other. Captain Kuchiki and Hisana was basically a Soul Society fairy tale. Kiyone had met the beautiful woman once and had automatically seen why the stoniest man in the Seireitei had fallen for her. They hadn't cared about something as simple as a title.

"Sometimes," Rangiku spoke up, looking down into the other girl's eyes," the key to falling in love is believing in yourself and making a leap of faith."

Kiyone didn't think she'd ever have enough courage to do something like that.

/

"I wish I could help with the plan," Isane sighed later as they relaxed in the - near the Fourth Division compound. Her sister was leaning up against the faux rocks along the side, her silver hair darkened and clinging to her neck and shoulders with a wet sheen.

"I wish you could come to the dinner with me tomorrow," Kiyone said, pouring a bucket of water over her head, her muscles relaxing as the warm water cascaded down. Her sister would be a nice buffer between her and her Captain's sisters.

"Me, too," her sister sighed once again, eyes downcast and forlorn," I feel so useless as your big sister right now. I should be on the frontlines helping you get him."

Kiyone smiled at her," But you are helping. You're, like, the best emotional support anyone could ask for."

She knew this to be true. If she didn't have her big sis there to back her up Kiyone would be lost. She probably wouldn't have even agreed to the plan. She would still be pining and doing nothing.

The thought brought her pause. All she had been doing all these years was let her emotions rot inside of her instead of following her heart. She had repressed them with alcohol and secret promises to love him from afar. Convinced herself that doing nothing was the right thing to do. That she wasn't worth enough for him. While she still thought that was true, it didn't make all those years of her sitting on her ass and being a complete idiot any less uninspiring. She had waited around until someone had decided to help her. Like a stupid damsel in distress. Except she was being saved by other damsels(non-damsels? ex-damsels?).

"Do you think I'm a coward for not just telling him?" she cupped some water in her hands, seeing her shaky reflection staring back at her.

"No," Isane said," I think you were being cautious for once in your life and thinking about the consequences."

"What do you mean 'for once in my life'?" Kiyone snapped.

"What I mean is that you tend to do things that you want when you want and forget that bad things can happen," her sister explained, her eyes distant and glassy," like when we were kids in Rukongai. You used to pickpocket from whoever you though was rich even if they had the authority to kill you just for breathing the same air as them. Before we even knew if we had enough spiritual pressure, you had already hopped on a caravan and were headed towards the Academy."

Kiyone smiled at the memory, but then frowned again," But how are those bad things? We got money and we got a better life by going to the Academy."

Isane brightened, her smile beaming," Exactly. Even when at the time what you were doing seemed psychotic or suicidal you always seemed to be unafraid. It was always that bravery that made you who you are. That led us on the craziest adventures. You probably should have told him sooner, yes, but would it really matter if you had told him fifty-years ago or two days ago? You'd still love him. It doesn't matter how or when you tell him. You just have to get brave again and tell him."

/

"My sweet Nanao is playing matchmaker," Shunsui enveloped her into a gentle embrace," I knew our love would cause you to want to spread more of it."

'Sweet' Nanao socked him in the stomach, and cocked a brow up at him," Are you helping or not?"

"I'd do anything for my lovely Nanao," he wheezed, rubbing his stomach. She rolled her eyes. As if that one little low would actually harm him. He was such a big baby.

"I know," Nanao's violet tinted eyes softened with affection. She leant up and pressed her lips against his cheek, the only sweet thing they were allowed to do in the office. The lieutenant had already had a discussion with him to let him know her stance on sex on the desk and making out in the Head-Captains chair.

The sad thing was that when they had had that conversation, Yamamoto was still alive.

"Even if doing this means I'll lose the bet," he whined.

Nanao pulled away and scoffed, " That bet was a waste. Who was all in on it anyway?"

"Kaien, Isshin, Unohana, Ginrei, and Byakuya," he answered.

"_Both_ of the Kuchiki's betted?" she exclaimed.

"Ginrei made Byakuya bet with him on the same woman."

She shook her head in amazement," And who came up with this asinine bet anyway?"

Nanao would herself bet hard money that it was Shunsui. The hopeless romantic that he was had probably tried many times before to set Jushiro up with someone.

"Old man Yama."

"You're lying," she glared at him. There was no way the former Head-Captain had started something so ridiculous or that involved one of his subordinates love life. In fact, she knew for a fact that he had opposed all captain-underling relationships and had gone through great lengths to prevent such things from occurring.

"I'm serious, although it actually started as a bet between just him and me. Jushiro was dating this sweet noblewoman named Suki and he said that they would end up married by the end of the year. I bet that they wouldn't. After that it got a little out of hand as more people started laying down bets," he explained, eyes glowing with nostalgia as he talked about the man who had been like a father to him.

Nanao shook her head, her lips twitching , as she laid a hand on his arm," Who did you bet on?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know her. She was also a noblewoman."

"Were there any in the workforce then? Aside from Kiyone."

"Isshin bet on another woman that was in Jushiro's Division. I think her name was Sango Yamaoka. She was the Sixth Seat at the time," Shunsui said, scratching at his chin.

She mulled the name over and vaguely remembered a tall, willowy dark-skinned woman with long brunette hair and dark eyes. Nanao wondered aloud," Whatever happened to her?"

"She married another noble and retired."

"Did Jushiro ever seem interested in her?" Nanao asked, trying to straighten this conversation out. If Jushiro's was more for the tall types then they would be a major obstacle. Although that seemed a little shallow for Jushiro to love someone based on body types.

"No more than he does any other subordinate," Shunsui smiled mischievously and abruptly swept her up off her feet and swung her around. Nanao struggled in his arms. She had things to do, damnit! Her hands grasped onto his arms for support, trying to ignore the hard muscles that shifted temptingly beneath the skin.

"He's not one to be as openly affectionate as I am for my Nanao."

Then he brought her in, angling his face downward and pressing his lips against hers. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck.

The plan could wait a few minutes.

/

"Alright, I borrowed this kimono from Momo so it should fit you," Rangiku said as she tied the obi tight around Kiyone's waist and clipped the decorative beads over it. Kiyone eyed herself in the mirror. This wasn't something she'd usually wear.

The haneri was a pale seashell pink and the kimono was black fading into the same pink along the bottom. Delicate patterns of sakura, plum blossoms, and tsubaki spread across the fabric with petals floating in mid-flight. The obi around her waist was crimson with the same flower pattern continuity. The obijime-the decorative beads that went over the obi-were an array of black, pink, red, and baby blue cat-eye beads. The zori on her feet-these were actually hers as Momo's feet were much smaller than hers-were black with red straps and one pink bead sewn into the crevice.

Her dark blonde hair had been arranged with one side brushed and clipped back by a fabric flower kanzashi with alternating petals of black, pink, and white; jewels and beads dipped down off of thin silver strands. The other half of her hair was brushed down and into her face, straightened and flattened to hang low over her forehead.

Her makeup was kept simple. A brown smoky eye to make her grey eyes pop out and a thin line of kohl along the top lid. Her lips had been painted pink and a red blush was powdered along her cheeks. Additionally, her nails had been manicured and colored pink with white tips.

"Wow!" chirped Yachiru, bouncing on Rangiku's bed. "You look really pretty! Like a princess!"

"Thank you, Yachiru," Kiyone sighed. The outfit was gorgeous but it didn't feel like _her._ Maybe it was because all she ever wore was hakamas and she wasn't used to having her bare legs touch while she was walking.

"Hold still," Rangiku scolded, putting her hand over Kiyone's eyes and spraying a cool mist of hairspray.

"Do nobles have to dress up like this all the time?" she complained. It was very difficult to think of putting this much effort into her appearance everyday. Most of the time she brushed her hair and ran out the door.

"No," the other woman laughed," can you imagine Rukia dressing like a perfect little doll everyday?"

Kiyone giggled. Rukia, although a noble, was more inclined towards wearing simple outfits over elaborate ones and that was if you could pry her out of her work uniform. She supposes that's because Rukia was originally from the Rukongai and all that glamour was just too much and too flashy.

"Do you think they'll like it?" Kiyone questioned, a worry creasing her brow.

"If they don't then they're blind. You look amazing. Probably some of my best work."

Her cheeks grew even darker at the compliment. She glanced anxiously at the clock.

"I have to be on my way if I'm going to make it there in time," Kiyone nervously fiddled with her fingers and the sleeves of her kimono.

"Hang on," Rangiku called as she began walking towards the door," Yachiru and I will walk with you to the estate."

/

Nanao marched into Jushiro's office. He had been exceptionally well recently and was mostly there to catch up on paperwork leftover from the war. He was bent over his desk, efficiently working through the forms. Nanao couldn't help feeling envious. A Captain who actually did his work. What a dream.

She knocked on the edge of his desk and he shot up and smiled at her," Good evening, Nanao. I didn't even notice you were in here."

"That's alright. It seems like you were really busy," she shot a glance down and noticed that the forms he was working were meant for Lieutenants. Well, apparently Rukia was slacking off. Which was odd considering she was usually one of the hardest working Lieutenants and always had her paperwork done before every deadline. Even if there were bunny illustrations riddled everywhere along the blank spaces on the papers.

Jushiro followed her gaze and quickly defended his subordinate," Oh, don't worry. Rukia has just been a little preoccupied lately ever since Ichigo permanently moved to the Soul Society. They are in the middle of a rather abrupt romance at the moment and I don't have the heart to interrupt them."

Nanao rolled her eyes," Those two sure seem to be moving rather swiftly. Kurosaki should hope that Captain Kuchiki doesn't find out about what they've been doing."

"I thought he approved of them courting," he tilted his head in confusion.

"He approved of them courting, yes, but if the rumors are true then there are some things they've been doing that he would not approve of," she explained, adjusting her glasses. 

His eyes widened in understanding and a little bit of shock.

Nanao decided to hurry along, thinking this would be the perfect opportunity to get part of Stage 1 over with," Speaking of courting and dates, there's been some changes to the wedding."

"Oh? Please, don't tell me Shunsui actually talked you into the lion tamer," Jushiro sounded alarmed, as if this were an actual possibility. There was no telling some of the things her fiancé had been telling him.

"No, he hasn't mentioned that to me at all," she arched a brow," although I would consider it if we could use the tamer on his mother instead."

Jushiro chuckled," She's not that bad."

That woman was sent from the deepest depths of hell to make her life miserable. Lady Kyoraku-Nanao had been instructed to never call her by her first name-disapproved of her son marrying a commoner and did everything in her power to split them apart. The most infuriating thing was that she only ever acted like a heinous bitch when Shunsui wasn't around to witness it. If he wasn't such a mama's boy she would've removed that woman's name off of the guest list.

Nanao shook her head and focused her mind back on task," I've decided that all of those in the wedding procession are required to bring dates."

His eyes widened momentarily before he smiled," Whatever the bride wants. But why did you change it so soon to the wedding?"

"It's for aesthetic reasons," she enlightened. The Lieutenant hoped he translated it as 'I'm the bride and I get what I want when I want no matter how insane it seems just do it before have a tantrum.' If he was smart he'd leave it at that.

"Well, I suppose I could find a date in time," Jushiro pondered, already mentally sifting though his mind for someone to take. "Maybe one of my sisters will know someone to take. Have the other people in the procession acquired dates already?"

"Yes," she bluffed, praying it was true and then dug herself into an even deeper lie," I think Lisa is going with Rose and Shinji with Hiyori. Rangiku convinced Toshiro to go with Momo."

The only parts that were true was with Toshiro and Momo. And technically they were going as 'siblings'. Lisa was most likely going to go with her casual lover. Nanao was really reaching with Hiyori and Shinji.

"The only one exempt from this rule is Yachiru."

Because Kenpachi would kill her if his little girl started dating.

Nanao went out on a limb and asked, " Maybe you should ask your Third Seat. Kiyone Kotetsu."

She watched him closely, noting the way his green eyes remained impassive yet warm but that there was a slight twitch in his jaw as he answered," I'll keep her in mind, but first I'll inquire with my sisters."

Nanao sighed and said her goodbyes. Damn, for such a kind and open man it was near impossible to tell if he liked Kiyone in a romantic way.

/

Kiyone found herself sitting seiza in a formal dining room the two sisters sitting across from her. Both of them seemed at ease with perfect postures while Kiyone's legs were starting to cramp up. She shifted subtly, hoping they wouldn't notice.

Junko wore a white haneri overlaid by a maroon kimono that had a white-stylized mountain design along the bottom. A pale orange obi was cinched around her waist with a darker orange checker pattern. Her short, dark hair held a white chrysanthemum and her makeup was so delicate and natural looking that Kiyone couldn't even tell at first glance that she was wearing any.

Jukia was clad in a black kimono with all of the animals of the zodiac patterned along the hems in bright gold and red. Her obi was golden with a black silk obijime with red woven into the tassel. Her makeup was heavy. The foundation so pale it almost bordered on geisha-like and her lipstick was crimson. Her deep green eyes-eerily like her brother's but missing that familiar warmth- were heavily lined with eyeliner and winged up at the corners. Her hair was piled high on her head and twisted up with a red ribbon. As she gracefully lifted up her chopsticks, Kiyone noticed her nails were painted black.

Jukia terrified her the most. She was epitome of a noblewoman. Or at least Kiyone's vision of a noblewoman. Or a yakuza boss.

Junko, on the other hand, reminded her more of a housewife than a noblewoman. She had a gentle look in her hazel eyes and just seemed to radiate kindness in every gesture she made. At least one sister took after Captain Ukitake in personality.

"According to Nanao," Junko started, as they began eating their somen chanpuru," you wish to pursue I brother."

"Yes," she hesitated, not knowing what to call her," ma'am."

Junko smiled at her," It's all right. You can call me by my name, dear."

"We just wish to ask you a few questions before we help you with this matchmaking scheme," clarified Jukia.

Kiyone gulped and licked her lips nervously, rubbing her sweaty palms on her kimono," I don't mind answering your questions."

While Jukia sipped on her tea, Junko asked curiously," Where are you from?"

Her throat was dry as she answered," The western Sixtieth District of the Rukongai. Also known as Yugure kumo."

She knew that even though she wasn't from the Seventieth or Eightieth Districts any number higher than the top ten were extremely prejudiced against. Especially by nobles.

"Hmm, must've been difficult," commented Jukia off-handedly.

"Not really. Sometimes," she tried to find the right words to describe her and Isane's life in Rukongai, " I had my sister and we managed to make it out in one piece. To be honest, I barely remember living there. We weren't there very long before we went to the Academy. Maybe about fifteen years."

A long time for a human, but short in the Soul Society's life spans.

"How do you feel about children?" Jukia asked, cutting her a look. "And ,hypothetically, if you were to marry our brother how many would you want?"

Kiyone found it odd that the childless sister was asking her this question," I love kids. They're so fun and imaginative to be around."

Her face grew red as she answered the next part," If that were the case, I'd want to have as many children as possible or however many he'd want. I've always wanted a big family."

"Me, too," Junko sighed," I wanted to out-do our parents and have eleven kids but my husband drew the line at four."

"Four?" Kiyone asked in curiosity, " What are there names?"

"Chicho, Haruto, Jurou, and my baby Katsuo."

The blonde blinked, then suddenly remembered," Captain Ukitake has a picture of them on his desk! They're adorable."

Like any mother, Junko preened at having her children complimented, although she tried to cover it up by saying," Thankfully they take after our family's looks and not my husband's."

"Would you quit the Court Guard if you would marry our big brother?" Jukia cut in.

"Absolutely not," Kiyone answered automatically. " I love my job and as much as I love-"

She cut off her answer abruptly.

"It's alright," Junko said softly," we won't judge. The whole reason you're here is because you love our big brother, right?"

Kiyone nodded and cleared her throat," As much as I love him I would never give up my position."

"How long have you loved our big brother?" Junko continued.

"Fifty years."

Both sisters blinked at her, surprise in their eyes. Jukia recovered first," How long have you worked for our big brother?"

"Around seventy years."

They relaxed at the statement. Kiyone assumed they had had thought she had joined the Division with a crush on their brother. Truthfully, she had joined because of Kaien who had seen her working on her zanjutsu and kido. He had immediately filed for a transfer request. Originally, she had been drafted for the Fifth Division and had worked there for three years before she had transferred. Kiyone had been grateful for the change of pace. Gin was creepy as hell when he had been her Lieutenant.

Kiyone lifted up her chawan, drinking the oolong tea politely. Not her favorite tea in the world, but it would do for now.

"Are you a virgin?" Jukia asked bluntly, slurping up some noodles.

The blonde choked on her drink, keeping her mouth clamped shut to not spray the liquid all over the table. Why the hell did she need to know that?!

"JUKIA! You cannot just ask people whether they are a virgin or not! It's uncouth!" reprimanded her older sister, her cheeks red and a horrified expression on her face.

The younger sister ignored her and leaned forward expectantly, a wicked look gleaming in her deep green eyes," Well? Are you or are you not?"

"Uh, next question?" Kiyone weakly tried to avoid it. She did not need these women judging her or looking down on her.

"Answer mine first," sneered Jukia, looking like a cat toying with a mouse before snapping its neck.

Kiyone picked at her sashimi with her chopsticks. She didn't want to answer. It was too embarrassing. But she also didn't want them to think she was hiding something worse than what it actually was. She knows how much nobles uphold the woman being a virgin until marriage. The blonde could feel their eyes on her, judging her every move and making assumptions. They would judge her even after she told the truth. Suddenly a bite of anger surged through her. How dare this woman judge her on something so stupid?

"No, I'm not," the Third Seat smoothly said, taking a bite of the raw fish.

Jukia leant back in her seat with a self-satisfied smirk," I believe that's all I need to know."

Junko was glancing in between them, waving her hands as if she wanted to intervene but didn't know what to say.

Pissed off, Kiyone slammed her chopsticks down and stood up. Screw this. She didn't care that she was being highly disrespectful. This woman had no right to judge her when she was dressed like a whore herself. Kiyone didn't care that this was her beloved Captain's sister, no one was going to make her feel anymore bad about that cold fact.

"Thank you for the meal, but I'm done here."


	6. Moonlight

"I wonder how their dinner's going?" Yoruichi wondered aloud, munching on shrimp-flavored chips and sipping on kocha. The mocha-skinned woman was sprawled across an orange sleeping bag with chibi cat designs all over it.

The women involved in the plan were all sprawled out in a small unused dojo inside the Second Division. Each had brought a sleeping bag and pillow, all dressed in pajamas. Bowls with various food items in them were spread across between them and a kettle of tea was rested there as well.

Yachiru plucked a few cream collons out of it bowl, stuffing them into her plump cheeks. She was in a blue yukata, sitting down on a silky pale pink sleeping bag. Like earlier, the little girl was here only for the snacks. Mostly because they were rare treats from the human world convenience stores courtesy of Yoruichi and one stolen credit card(Urahara's). Nanao, clad in a rather elaborate violet yukata with long sleeves, held a box of poifull in her hands. She appeared unusually relaxed and young with her black hair free of its restraints and sans glasses. Soi Fon was busy discreetly trying to eat all of the kinoko no yame, glaring at anyone who tried to reach into that certain bowl. She, too, had her hair out of its binds although it didn't make her any less relaxed as her dark eyes were still sharp and beady. She wore(surprisingly) a knee-length light purple night gown with the silhouette of a black cat on it.

Rangiku had a fluffy white fur-lined sleeping bag with a red vinyl outside. Her tumble of blonde curls were tied loosely to the side over her shoulder. Her make-up had been removed and although it didn't diminish her natural beauty, the tired lines under her eyes were now more apparent. An oversized t-shirt and small ratty shorts were her outfit, for once diminishing her assets. Yoruichi was dressed similarly in a large long sleeved shirt that slipped off one shoulder and long red plaid sleep pants. Her violet locks were pulled back into a slack bun.

"What dinner?" the pink-haired girl chirped after she had swallowed her food- Yumichika had been working on her manners lately.

Nanao sighed, reaching up as if to adjust her glasses before dropping her hand," Kiyone is having dinner with Jushiro's sisters. I wonder, too, how it must be going. Those two are a wildcard in this game."

"His sisters?" Rangiku lazily ran a hand through her hair," I've never met them before. Kind of strange really, with how friendly their big brother is I'd expect them to visit all the time."

"Oh, when they were smaller they used to," enlightened Yoruichi," Jukia, the younger one, I think, almost became a Soul Reaper."

"Why didn't she?" Yachiru asked curiously.

"She married another noble," Soi Fon bluntly interrupted, her mouth slightly full. For someone so opposed to her Lieutenant's habits, Nanao mused, she sure seemed to share a few of them. " And then started several business endeavors."

"Sounds boring," the young girl complained.

"Business can be interesting," defended Nanao hotly.

"For boring people," sang Rangiku, rolling her eyes playfully. "And old men."

Soi Fon's chewing slowed and she frowned, her head cocked to the side as if she were listening for something. Slowly, she stood up," Kiyone's spiritual pressure isn't at the Ukitake estate."

Concerned, Nanao asked," Where is she?"

"I don't know," the dark-haired Captain growled through clenched teeth, clearly frustrated. "But the sisters are still there."

Yoruichi flared her own spirit energy, noting the weak aura of the sisters and the lack of Kiyone's spiritual pressure. She sat up, golden eyes narrowing. She highly doubted Kiyone was in any danger, but her not being there did not look good for the plan. The violet-haired woman sharply said," We have to find her."

Rangiku was the only one who wasn't concerned, surprisingly," I say we should leave her alone. If we can't find her then that's because she doesn't want to be found right now. If she's still missing by tomorrow then we can send out a search party."

"Wait for tomorrow?" echoed Nanao, switching into her practical persona with ease, "But what if something were to happen to her tonight? I think we should find her as quickly as possible."

Yachiru yawned, eyes drooping sleepily," When I'm upset Kenny usually takes me to cut up Hollows. Makes me feel really good afterwards. Maybe that's what she's doing right now."

Yoruichi pinched the bridge of her nose, mulling the situation over," What if only one of us locates her position and reports back here? We won't interfere unless we have to."

"That…seems reasonable to me," Nanao conceded.

"I'll go," Soi Fon volunteered. Logically, next to Yoruichi she was the best at tracking. It wouldn't do for Lady Yoruichi to leave the comforts of the sleepover.

It wasn't like the hardened assassin actually cared about what had happened to the blonde Third Seat. Not at all.

/

Kiyone flung open the door to her apartment, grey eyes steely as she marched in slamming the door shut behind her. The room was still dark but she continued on not allowing herself a moments hesitation that would let her think about what had happened. Instead, she grabbed onto her anger, feeling it bubble in her veins. In the bathroom, she flicked the knobs of her sink on.

Quietly and deliberately, Kiyone stripped from her borrowed garments. If they had belonged to her she would've ripped them to shreds as they served as a reminder now of what had happened. Carefully she folded them and set them up on the counter. Then, she unclipped the ornamentation in her hair, running a hand through the freed short blonde locks. Finally she turned towards the mirror.

None of this had been her. She didn't dress up and go to fancy dinners. She didn't wear clothes made out of fine silk. She didn't put frills and flowers in her hair. She didn't slather her face up with make-up.

Kiyone cupped her hands under the stream of water, bringing it up to scrub the last memento of tonight's endeavor. It would be best to forget about that dinner and that-that-

_That BITCH._

Kiyone didn't care that Jukia was a noblewoman or even that she was her beloved Captain's sister. That woman was nothing more than a low down bitch in her mind. Who the hell asks something like that? Who the fuck did she think she was judging her like that? Looking back on that moment made her want to go back in time and punch that twat right in her whore face.

Kiyone looked back up into the mirror. This is who she was. Unruly, pixie-cut hair. No powder to smoothen the faults in her face. No chalk to darken her eyes. She swiped her face with water one last cleansing time.

Walking calmly into her shadowed bedroom, Kiyone followed a well-known path towards her sword rack. Her zanpakuto's scabbard seemed to be glowing in the darkness. Her hand wrapped around the dark blue hilt. Her zanpakuto thrummed, pleased to be in his mistress's hands once again.

It had been a while since she had last practiced.

/

The training arena was silent aside from the chirping of cicadas in the distance. She flew through her forms easily, muscles awakening after the period of nonuse. With each slash she saw that woman's condescending smirk. With each thrust she could practically feel her sword's tip severing through flesh and bone. Her zanpakuto howled for blood.

Kiyone swung around, her sword arcing above her, feet dancing quickly. She wished Sentaro were here to spar with her. He wouldn't have minded being kicked out of bed for a quick therapeutic sparring session.

Soi Fon sat perched along a branch overlooking the arena. The Third Seat was better than she had thought. Not near the level of Lieutenant, but still pretty good. She had deduced earlier that Kiyone would return to her one place of comfort: the Thirteenth Division. After that it had been child's play to assume that the fiery blonde would want a good spar if she was in a bad mood. Soi Fon didn't blame her, that was usually all she wanted when something upsetting happened to her.

Although, Soi Fon was a little surprised to see the girl wasn't crying. Normally the Third Seat was overemotional, constantly always wearing her heart on her sleeve pathetically. But now, she was all steel and fire ,practically bursting with rage in every calculated move. The Captain almost wanted to know what had pissed her off so brilliantly.

She was just preparing to leap down and join in on the one-sided spar when a familiar spiritual pressure started heading towards the arena. Soi Fon immediately went deeper into the shadows. Hmm, this could be interesting.

/

"Soi Fon's been out there awhile," Nanao said, brushing Yachiru's hair into a bun. The Captain had been gone for around an hour. She didn't think any danger had fallen on her, but she had figured the woman would've been back to relay her information more quickly than this.

Rangiku, a wand of lip gloss in hand aimed at the little girl's lips, muttered," Maybe she realized we were doing makeovers on each other and she decided to bail."

Yachiru giggled," I don't know why. This is fun!"

The young girl had been subjected to many dress up parties in her life and loved it. Usually the one dressing her up was Yun-Yun and many female officers in the Court Guard Squads. Sometimes it was nice being one of the only children in the Seireitei that wasn't a noble. She got lots of candy and lots of attention.

Yoruichi appeared unconcerned," Soi Fon has a reason for taking so long. We'll just have to wait until she tells us to find out what that reason is."

"Besides," Rangiku chirped, pulling out an array of nail polishes from her bag," we still have to do each others nails!"

/

"Kiyone?" a voice made her freeze mid-swing. Of all the people. Did the universe enjoy fucking with her today?

She spun around expertly on her heel, respectfully bowing, not able to meet his eyes, She couldn't handle the color green at the moment.

"Captain Ukitake," the Third Seat greeted formally, straightening but still not meeting his eyes, her own grey orbs focused on a fascinating blade of dried grass dancing in the wind. She kept seeing his sister's predatory green eyes, judging and toying with her, in her head.

"It's quite late," he observed, " for a training session. Is everything alright?"

He had been asking her that a lot. If she was fine, alright, happy, comfortable, sad, etc. She assumed it had to do with Sentaro's death and he was worried about the effect it must've had on her. It was sweet and usually made her blush and stutter. Tonight, she gave a poor excuse for a smile.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't get to sleep so I came out here to burn off some energy."

That was sort of true. There was no way she'd be able to sleep after the dinner she'd just had. Kiyone didn't want to be stuck in her head, those thoughts replaying over and over with her not doing anything about it. She chewed on the inside of her mouth as the seconds ticked by as she waited for an answer from her Captain. Kiyone hoped he'd leave her alone in her misery. Kiyone almost startled at the realization. She had never wanted to be _away_ from her Captain before. It felt wrong, foreign even.

Warmth spread over her body when he laid a hand on her shoulder, instinctively she blushed and her head shot up to meet his serene gaze. Her heartbeat sped up violently. She cursed herself for being so helpless just by one touch.

He smiled softly down at her, " I find that a cup of tea helps better than training to ease the mind."

Kiyone stared back at him dumbly, her brain still short circuiting from the physical contact. Why hadn't she been graced with that witty ability all other girls seemed to have to look cutesy and act flirty in front of the one they had a crush on? She was certain that she would be doomed for the rest of her life where this man was involved.

He held his arm out for her - _such a gentleman _\- and her fingers trembled as she caught the crook of his elbow. Her legs, thankfully, remained steady as they headed towards his office. The night air was rather hot and muggy, making her hair stick to her neck and forehead. Captain Ukitake was quiet, radiating a palliative aura that she could feel seep into her shattered nerves. Kiyone couldn't resist peeking sideways through her lashes. Her Captain really was gorgeous. High cheek bones, a delicate brow, a tapered straight nose and the deepest pair of green eyes she'd ever seen surrounded by dark long lashes. A girl could really get lost in those eyes.

She knew she was being a coward, refusing to meet those eyes head-on and tell him the truth.

Captain Ukitake's office was on the bottom floor of the three story workplace that housed the boring side of a Soul Reaper's job. Paperwork, paperwork, and more paperwork. His was partially open on one side, a miniature koi pond featured in the small garden alongside it. As he settled her down at the small table next to the pond, her eyes followed the black shadows of the koi drifting along in the water.

What was she doing here? Kiyone wondered. After everything that had happened, her Captain was really the last person she had wanted to see. His sister had made it clear that she would never be with him if it were up to her. Vindictive little bi- she couldn't think of that _woman_ now. She ran a hand through her short locks, twirling the longer strands between her fingertips. Her molars gnawed on her tongue as she sat there.

Kiyone knew she shouldn't be here. Everything would fall back into place if she backed out now. She'd gotten a taste tonight of what she would expect if her and her Captain were to get together. He wouldn't notice, the wonderfully sweet man that he was would never be on the biting end of an insult. They would target her, digging into her reputation with snide remarks about how she was only with him for status and money. That she was a filthy warrior who drank and had a past history with men at bars. She would never be enough of a perfect lady for a perfect gentleman.

"Your favorite tea is still genmaicha, right?" he asked as he set the pot down with nimble fingers. Her eyes focused on those hands, coiled around the handle of the pot. They were a little on the bony side, although they moved with the ease and grace of an artist's. It was proper etiquette for her, as his subordinate, to pour and prepare the tea, so seeing him so at ease in this role-reversal was a little disconcerting. A plain set of teacups - European style ones, not traditional chawan - with flower and filigree designs along the top rim were set down in front of them.

"Yes, sir," she murmured, her words getting caught in her throat. He remembered her favorite type of tea. Kiyone didn't know why that struck a nerve within her.

/

Soi Fon wished she'd brought some snacks with her. The show those two were putting on was one of the most entertaining things she had seen in a long time. It was like watching a silent play or an old Living World movie. The ninja hadn't been able to get very close to the couple - Ukitake would notice her in a heartbeat if she set one toe further. She also wished the others were here to see this develop with her. Screw the sisters and whatever they had done to upset the Third Seat. Anyone could see these two hopeless romantics( and hopeless idiots) were head over heels for each other. Sure, it had taken decades for someone to notice and for others to help nudge the two in the right direction. But now she could see that given a little more time and patience their love could eventually be expressed publicly.

She was regretting not bringing a camera, because damn this was adorable. It was almost sickening, so sweet she would probably get cavities.

Damn, she usually hated romance most of the time but it certainly had its moments.

/

Captain Ukitake cleared his throat after a few moments of them sipping tea. She looked up at him, his green eyes piercing through her.

"You do know that you can tell me what's on your mind?" he asked gently.

"It's really nothing," she insisted.

He looked disappointed and sighed, " Kiyone, in the entire time you've been in my Division you've never kept a secret-" _ha _-" and it troubles me that you don't have anyone to discuss whatever is troubling you with."

Was he assuming she didn't have any friends? Had he forgotten about Yoruichi and Rangiku dragging her out of the bar?

She smiled at him, resisting the urge to lay her hand reassuringly over his, " Don't worry Captain. I have many friends who are helping me with my…_issue._"

At the moment she didn't know whether their intervention would make her problems worse. Kiyone chuckled, imagining their outrage when she would tell them what had happened at dinner. No doubt, they would want revenge. Another battle plan would be drawn, their enemy: Bitch Sister From Hell.

/

Soi Fon cocked a dark brow when Kiyone chuckled at some inside joke, Captain Ukitake's green eyes softening at the sound. A little more romancing and he'd be putty in her hands. The ninja would bet that all they really needed to do was shove Kiyone at him and make them kiss. Boom. Love, bitch. Plan over.

She frowned. Huh, plan over. For some reason the Captain didn't like that idea. The whole thing was actually interesting and for it to end so quickly…

She was getting to spend time with Lady Yoruichi and some of her more likeable allies. To go back to normalcy so soon would be rather boring. Soi Fon needed more drama and excitement, more girl time, so to speak. With a sigh, she knew what had to be done to ensure this.

The whole little moonlight tea "date" would have to end before it ruined everyone's fun. Kiyone will just have to be mad at her later.

/

Kiyone's stormy grey eyes flicked up and caught the tender look in his green eyes. She licked her lips unconsciously, feeling the need to get closer to him. This night was so romantic, surely she should benefit and move the plan further along. Her shaking hands set her teacup down, a little dot of tea landing on the wood. One hand hesitantly reached and she leant over the table, mindful of the expensive china.

Was it her imagination or was he leaning forward as well? Captain Ukitake extended his arm, his hand brushing her hair tenderly. Just a few more inches and she would be able to curl her fingers in his long white locks. Another foot and she knew their lips would meet. Could this really be? Or was it just the moonlight getting to both of them?

A large crash and both pulled back as if they had been stung. Kiyone clutched her chest, face red and feeling as if she were going to have a heart attack. She glanced across at her Captain, checking to make sure the excitement hadn't activated his illness. He was standing, wide-eyed staring at the other Captain on the table, looking completely gob smacked.

Captain Soi Fon stood smirking in the center of the table, spilt tea at her feet and broken porcelain crunching under her weight. Casually, she stepped off of it, " Sorry, Jushiro, I'll pay back for the damages. I seemed to be having difficulty lately controlling where I land after using shunpo."

"I-It's really no problem," Captain Ukitake still looked a little lost, but smiled kindly at her anyway," It was just a dusty family heirloom. It hardly got used anyway."

Kiyone's mouth was moving in a way reminiscent of a fish, her eyes bugging out. Soi Fon rolled her eyes, grabbing the girl's arm and yanking her up. Kiyone stood, her legs wobbling. Her companion wrapped an arm around her waist, rolling her dark eyes and digging her sharp nails into the blonde's ribcage.

"I just came to get Kiyone. We have an emergency SWA metting right now."

"Have fun!" he called and waved, helplessly looking down at his ruined tea cups and pot.

Kiyone was limp in Soi Fon's arms, not fully comprehending what the hell was going on.


End file.
